


Legitimate Targaryen and Stark Union

by theklynnsmith



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Broken Promises, F/M, Marriage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theklynnsmith/pseuds/theklynnsmith
Summary: A Targaryen Prince will always fall for a Stark Maiden and history will keep repeating itself until a union is blessed by both the Old and New Gods.





	1. Ice, Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts).



It’s was early in the morning the sun is barely out and Sansa has been up for almost two hours. She had finished helping her younger brother to get ready for the day. He looks so much like Robb it warms and breaks her heart at the same time. She is looking out of Bran's bedchamber window, spring had started and the most of the snow in Winterfell has melted. They had survived the Mad Lioness Queen, the Crazy Kraken King, the Titian hidden in the snow, the army of the whites and the winter. What is left of her family is safe at Winterfell. But there is uneasiness in her stomach she can’t ignore. _Things that are good never last long_. “Please tell me, Bran, that this will work?” Sansa looked apprehensive at her younger brother as she sat on his bed.

 

“My dear sister it will only work if you get them all to agree to the terms. I can **promise** you that if you get them all to agree then everyone will all be happy. I can also promise you that you will be happy most of all. You are the autumn maiden who came from the winter who became the queen of love and beauty in the spring. You were born to be a queen and you will lead your people and castle with a fair heart. Now the question is which Dragon you will marry, the Ice Dragon in the North, Fire Dragon in the South or the Water Dragon in the East.” Bran sits up in his bed.

 

Sansa snickered and pushed Bran hair back. “You know they are all Fire Dragons. All three of them are great-great-grandsons of Aegon the fifth Targaryen.”

 

Bran whistles for Summer lay between him and Sansa. He knows that Sansa misses Lady terribly and Summer reminds her the most of Lady. “But we can’t call them all Fire Dragons. They need a different name or they will be stuck with a terrible name like Aegon the fifth, Aegon the Unlikely. The Ice Dragon, the Fire Dragon, and the Water Dragons sound more gallant. The songs will be magnanimous.”

 

Sansa pets Summer, she is grateful that he was there protecting her brother north of the wall. Sansa sighs and looked slightly annoyed to Bran “You can see into the future and you are worried more about how their names will go down in history and songs than how we can stop Arya or Daenerys from killing the Dragons or each other.”

 

Bran sighed “Daenerys won’t kill Aegon, Jon or Gendry. Her dragons had chosen to follow one of them. And if she killed any of them their dragon would kill her, their loyalty has changed.”

 

Sansa raised one eyebrow and in a concerned tone said “And Arya?”

 

Bran laughed “Arya won’t kill Jon. She is unlikely to kill Gendry. She won’t kill Danny because is.” Bran couldn’t finish the next part. Although he knew it was coming for a long and had time to adjust it was still hard to say in front of Sansa. “And Aegon is always on his guard so he is **_likely_** to survive until the arrangements are made.”

 

Summer places his head in Sansa lap as if he knows it will help her relax. She felt butter but there was still an uneasiness “So I need to make them agree to the terms fast or there could be another war. Aegon will die because Arya will kill him due to his arrogance and her impatience. Daenerys will die because she will try to take Aegon Dragon. Arya will run away because she won’t want to become married. And Gendry will be smart enough to leave” Sansa laughs “Well he won’t be too smart because he will most likely follow Arya. Jon will do the right thing and by marrying someone-”

 

“Out of duty and so will you. No one will be happy and the 7 Kingdoms will suffer.” Bran had a huge smile on his face; _he knew everything will work out_.

 

Sansa sighed “If I didn’t know any better you love to see me worry little brother.”

 

Bran looked down and quietly said: “You look like our mother when you worry.”

 

Sansa moved closer to hug him “I miss her too. Thank you for saying I look like her. It is one of the greatest compliments I can receive.” and she kissed him on the forehead lightly.

 

“Sansa I want you to be happy. I know you will do what is necessity and you will take the least desired path to save Jon, Arya, Rickon and myself from going down that path itself. You are truly a Tully Lady. You live by the words Family, Duty, and Honor.”

 

“Someone needs to.” Sansa grabbed the washcloth on the bedside and cleans off the dirt on his face. _No doubt from Summer sleeping on his bed_. “For being able to see into the future you have a hard time planning your day unless it’s to make fun of Arya.”

 

Bran laughs at Sansa’s words. “She needs to act like her old self and me making fun of her help.”

 

Before Sansa could response the light from the sun hits her right in the face. “I should get back soon. The two wild wolfs will be up soon.” She kisses Bran’s forehead once more. “I will send one of the men to take you to the dining hall.”

 

Bran sighed “You know my dear sister you don’t need to do this every morning. I can have the Maester help me.”

 

Sansa gave him a smile that made him shiver. “Oh my dear little brother. What kind of princess would I be if I don’t care for the young prince? Also, I am worried for Princess Shireen Baratheon or Lady Meera Reed.”

 

Bran and Summer both tilted their head looking at Sansa “Why would you be worried for Shireen or Meera?

  
“I can’t let them spend too much time with you or it will be damaging for their reputations for suitors. You are not a Targaryen so you can’t have more than one wife.”

 

Bran laughed and was blushing “The talk of marriage for me is long ways away.”

 

“So do you know who you will marry?”

 

Bran blushed “I know Rickon will be up soon and he will be worried if you are not there.”

 

Sansa could see the love in his eyes. She knew he would be happy but she wanted to know who will become her new sister. Sansa stood up and tried her best not to laugh “Ok Bran. But you know I will bring this up once my marriage is set.”

 

“I know sister.” As she walked out of the room Summer took her place on the bed next to Bran.

 

No sooner did she shut the door did she hear the voice of the new Maester. “Good morning your grace.”

 

“Good morning Maester Olyvar. The Prince is just about ready to go to the dining hall.”

 

He bowed to Sansa “I will see he makes it down soon your grace.”

 

“Good. I will see you there.” And Sansa made her way back to her room. She was so happy that Maester Olyvar was very kind. He will be the main person to look after Bran, well after her and Jon. He arrived last month from Citadel with Jon’s friend Samwell Tarly but he and Bran act as if they have known each other for years.

 

Sansa walks down the hall and see Arya going to the horse stables. She is most likely going to be gone all day riding. She has not taken the recent news as well as others. She sees Podrick following close behind her. Sansa knows that Arya could kill anyone foolish enough to try to hurt her but she still likes the thought of someone always with her. _Also it’s good for Ser Podrick Payne to leave Winterfell more. Maybe in a different time, she could have convinced Jon to let them marry; no Arya would have killed him. Maybe Podrick would have been a better match for her_.

 

_He had come from a good family and he had been watching over her since Kings Landing. Even when Tyrion Lannister invited him to go back to Kings Landing or Casterly Rock he refused. He had sworn an oath to House Stark. No, he had sworn an oath to Sansa along with Brienne of Tarth. Once she was reunited with Jon at Castle Black, Jon didn’t like how Squire Podrick Payne looked at her. He made sure they had very little interaction. Maybe it was for the best. He had become the handsome gallant knight just like in all of the songs she loved growing up. She could have fallen in love with him and maybe she would have run away just like aunt Lyanna. No, she is too much like her mother. She would have buried her feels deep down and done what was required for the family._

 

Then there were set of hands were wrapped around her legs that almost sent Sansa to the ground, “Mommy. Where were you? I woke up and you were gone. Arya was gone too.”

 

“I am sorry Rickon. I was talking to Bran and was heading back to bed. Where is Shaggydog?”

 

“Shaggydog said sister would be back and go back to sleep. I told him I didn’t want Arya I wanted you, mommy.”

 

Sansa picked up Rickon and started back to the room “let’s go back to our room and get ready for breakfast.” Rickon just nodded before laying his head on her shoulder.

 

Sansa didn’t have the heart to keep telling Rickon when he first woke up that their mother was dead and she was his sister too. By the midday, Rickon would normally remember Sansa was his sister and he would play with Arya, Shaggydog and Summer. But at night Sansa could become their mother again to help him sleep. Since Rickon reunited with Sansa he has been sleeping in her bed. She notices when she doesn’t fight with him calling her mother he sleep so much sounder. Also having Shaggydog in the room helps Sansa feel more at ease too. In many ways, she feels had become their mother to all of her younger siblings.

 

When Arya first came back to Winterfell, Sansa was worried that Arya could never forgive her for what happened in Kings Landing. Th _at maybe she still blamed her for their father’s death. She couldn’t blame her for feeling that way and if she did Sansa would do whatever she should to ease her pain. Arya never outright blamed her although she did avoid her most of the time_. But that all changed one night when Arya crawled into Sansa and Rickon’s bed, Arya had a nightmare even though she didn’t admit it. In the morning Jon barged into the room panicked that Arya had left when he saw Rickon on Sansa right and Arya who had reached for needle and lunged at Jon. It was not until the third time Sansa had yelled Arya name did she remember where she was and then she ran out of the room. After that every eight nights Arya would crawl into bed, Sansa assumed after a nightmare with the sweat dripping from her head. Once she was sound asleep she could curl up to Sansa and cry out for their mother. _She felt bad because both of them only got to know their mother for only a few short years before being taken away from her and her passing. She was the closest thing to their mothe_ r.

 

Arya has called her mother a few times in the day even if she claims she never did. The last time Arya called Sansa mother happened when Sansa was trying to make Arya change out of her muddy armor for she was making a mess. Arya was her normal self “Mother I am not a lady like you and Sansa. I am a warrior. I will ” Both sister look at each other saying nothing. The one to break the silent was Bran laughing. Either one of them knew he was there but that was not the first time Bran was there to witness Arya calling Sansa mother. Bran always made sure he was in the room long before Arya called Sansa mother to use it against her later.

 

She was also worried when Bran first came home that he would blame her for their family death. _She knew he could see the past and into the future. She worried what he saw and if he saw how stupid she was and that is why he looks at her that way_. But later on, it was because she also reminded him so much of their mother just like to Arya and Rickon. She forgets that he is not much older than them and he too lost their mother at a young age.

 

She remembers what Jon had told her a week after everyone was back in Winterfell, Jon had overheard Rickon in tears over what their mother would say when she saw the mess in the hallway. Bran was telling Rickon “mother would be mad about the mess but happy we are safe.” The next thing Jon heard was Bran crying and Rickon ran to Jon, “Father, please don’t be mad. The mess was an accident. And I don’t know why bother is crying” Jon looked at Bran who was white as a ghost and crying.

 

After everything was cleaned up and Rickon was with Sansa, Bran told Jon everything. “I am sorry Jon. I knew everything was going to be fine but Sansa looked so much like our mother that I got confused. Then when Rickon was calling for father, you came around the counter. You look so much like him it was as if I was seeing a ghost. Sometimes when I go back into the past and see them it reminds me so much of you and Sansa that when I come back I feel like I am a kid again.”

 

Jon gave him a small smile “you are still a kid. Come on let's go see Sansa”


	2. Kings

Sansa had hope to be done right away and was in Great Hall long before everyone was there. She knows that some people are uneasy with the direwolfs walking into the room when everyone is eating their meal. She knew Daenerys hated it, she thought it was a show of power. She never wanted the fact they were walking in with a direwolf to be viewed as a show of power but it was symbolically showing that the direwolf were here long before they got here and will be here long after you leave. So she hated to get there late or leave early and today she would be doing both.

 

“Rickon we need to hurry or our food will be cold.” She was still cleaning his face once they go to the room “I washed your face less than two hours ago when you were asleep in a clean bed. How can you get so dirty in such a short amount of time?” The washing of the face was tickling so much and he kept on shifting making it harder and harder to clean

 

“Arya did something when I was sleep. Hun Shaggydog” the giant wolf just looked at him and just shook his head. “You said sister did something to me in my sleep”

 

Sansa tried her best not to cry. “Rickon I will talk to Arya later on but for now we need to get ready for breakfast.”

 

“Ok mommy. Maybe it was Sansa. She is very nice and she takes care of me when you are gone. Will she be there?” Rickon looked so happy when he brought up about Sansa.

 

Sansa is crying slightly and she quickly wipes away the tears. “She will always watch over you when I am not around. But Sansa has been up for hours Rickon. I am sure she has already eaten and started her day. She will be busy until this afternoon.” She had finished washing his face and kisses his forehead “You will see her later this afternoon, ok. Now, where is your tunic? Why is the tunic on the floor?”

 

Rickon laughed “because Shaggy saw Arya knocked it down”

  
Sansa sighed know that they would be late “Of course she did. Well lucky for us I know there are cleans ones down…. Down the hall” whenever she brings up Rickon’s room early in the morning he becomes the wild wolf for the rest of the day. “Now we need to hurry my young wolf”

 

“Ok mommy. What about Shaggy?”

 

“Well he is coming with us right Shaggy?” Shaggydog slowly got up. _He is no better than Rickon right now._ She picks up Rickon “Come on it's your fault for not picking it up if you picked it up right away and placed it on the bed it wouldn’t be so dirty.” Shaggy rubs his head again grabs the door. “You can’t use your cuteness on me. It only works for Rickon.” Rickon room is just two doors down from Sansa room. As they get to Rickon’s room it's cold and dark. No one had started a fire yet. Even though Rickon sleeps in the Lord's Chambers that is now the Queens Chambers Sansa still want he to feel safe and warm in his own room.

 

Rickon tighten his grip on Sansa. “It's cold mommy.”

 

Sansa kisses his right cheek “I know sweetie. I am just going to grab a clean tunic and go back to our room.”

 

“Is this my room momma?” Rickon murmured

  
“If you want your own room like Bran this could be your room. Or we can find you a different room if you don’t like this one.” Sansa is pleased that he remembers that this is his room so early in the morning.

 

“Is that why daddy doesn’t sleep in our bed because I sleep there?”

 

Sansa was so taken back by the question that she fell on the bed letting some dust fly. “No sweetie.” I need to reassure him that it’s not his fault “Daddy goes to sleep after us and wakes up before us. Remember a few nights ago when Arya was in the bed and she was having a nightmare?”

 

Rickon shook his head “She scared me. She said all men must die. She tried to hurt daddy.” He was shaking. She hugged him as tight as she could. She knows Arya would never hurt Jon on purpose but when she get into that state the only one who is safe is Sansa. She had asked many times what happened to Arya when she was gone in Braavos but she could never get a straight answer. All Arya had said was he had hurt many people who tried to hurt her.

 

She then kissed his left cheek. “He was in the bed when you woke up and he helped Arya. Daddy was right there in the bed when you were snoring.”

 

Rickson sat up straight “I don’t snore.” He looked so serious, he looks just like Robb.

 

“Sometimes you do and it’s ok because daddy snores too.” Rickon face lights up knowing that Jon snores just like him.

 

Rickon leaned into Sansa “Mommy is Arya sick?”

 

Sansa tighten her grip on Rickon “Why would you ask that Rickon?”

 

“Some men were saying that she was sick. That she needs to be put away. One time she didn’t remember me at all, she only remembers you mommy. And Shaggydog said that Nymeria is worried she will die.” Rickon had said everything so fast that she couldn’t answer. Then she saw that he was crying.

 

She wipes away his tears “Don’t cry. We will never put Arya away. Arya is not sick. She is sad and so mad that Robb is gone. That. That most of our family is gone and she couldn’t do anything. She will be feeling that way for a long time. Mine and Jo- daddy’s job is to keep her safe. Make she sleeps every night. Make sure she is eating right but most of all that she knows she is loved and we are still here.”

 

Rickon looks so confused “But you lost them too. Why are you not sad?”

 

Sansa is trying her best not to cry in front of Rickon. Last time she cried in front of him he attacked Jon. _Because daddy made mommy cry and daddies should never do that to mommies._ After she told him she was crying because she was so happy that daddy said he loved her. Which was true. Jon had told Sansa that he loved her and he will do everything in his power to keep her safe and one day they would marry. It was after they found out that he was Lyanna’s child and not Ned’s bastard. But Rickon was hypervigilance of how Jon acted around her. They had told the noblemen that he was still getting used to the castle after everything that happened.

 

“Yes I am sad that I have lost so many people I loved. But I am grateful to whom I have left, for the longest time thought Bran and you were both dead. Then I find out you were alive long with your direwolfs. You have no clue how happy I was when I saw your face. After years of not seeing my family, I had seen both you and Jon. The Starks were alive.”

 

“Mommy why do you call Jon a Stark, not Snow?”

 

The guilt inside of her was still eating at her for how she treated Jon for all of the years long ago. “Because he is the King the North, all the noblemen see he as a Stark. But even if they didn’t I see him as a true Stark. He is just like your father he will always do what is right and that is what the North needs now. Maybe one day you will be King of the North too.”

 

“No. When I see him in the afternoon he always looks unhappy. If being the King makes you unhappy I don’t want it. Why is not daddy King?”

 

Sansa smiled “because he was smart enough to say no thank you. He could have been King of the Iron throne long ago but he also said no thank you. And if Jon is smart he will also say no thank you just like daddy did all through years ago.”

 

“Jon can be King of Iron throne?”

 

“He could be but like I said if he is smart he will say no.”

 

“Jon is smart. He will say no. And he can be King of the North. I don't want to be King I just want you mommy. What about Bran. Will he be King?”

 

Sansa laughed. “No I think he is the smartest Stark. Well next to me.” Rickon laughs “when he come home I thought I was seeing a ghost or I was dreaming then you ran to him and I knew I was not dreaming. I was so worried if Bran was alive or if he was alone but he found his way home. Not long after that Arya came home along with her direwolf too. And just like Bran and you I had no clue if she was alive or alone. I was so worried about you three.”

 

“What about Sansa?”

 

Sansa knew what he meant. “I knew where Sansa was for the most part. But I couldn’t reach her. She was all alone in the lion’s den and her direwolf lady had died. I was worried I was going to lose her and for a long time, I did. When I found her again she was with bad men. She got away from them and Jon protected her. I own him so much.”

 

“So why did _you trick him_ into becoming King if daddy didn’t want it?”

 

Sansa laughed “I didn’t tick him. The noblemen asked him to be their King and he said yes. Now come on let's go back to our nice warm room and change into a clean tunic.”

 

Rickon gets down from Sansa lap. “I let go back to our room. Then go see daddy.”

 

“I am sure he wants to see us too.” They hurry back to their warm room. Rickon got ready faster than normal but it still took some time. Once he was dressed they left the room with Shaggydog. “Hurry or Summer will eat all of the food. Nymeria has eaten already and you know she likes to eat a lot.” Shaggydog moved slightly faster. Shaggydog takes ups so much space in the hallway he needs to walk behind them. As Sansa and Rickon are walking to the dining hall they see Daenerys white hair. Rickon was the first to speak “Good morning Danny.”


	3. The Great Hall

Daenerys turns around and gives a small smile. She is unhappy to see the Direwolf before she even enters the dining hall. “Good morning Prince Rickon. Good morning your Grace and Prince Rickon its Queen Daenerys or your grace. ”

 

Sansa smiles and in the sweetest tone, she could say “She is right Rickon. You need to address her like this, good morning your grace.”

 

Rickon looked confused. “Why? Because she is the queen? You are the Queen and you don’t make me call you your grace.”

 

Sansa looked at Rickon than at Daenerys who looked rather annoyed. “Well I am your mother and you don’t need to call me that. And Sansa, Jon had told you that you don’t need to call them that too.”

 

Rickon beamed “Yeah you are mommy. Mommy I hungry.” He hugs Sansa legs hiding slightly behind her skirt.

 

Her handmaiden Missandei had spoken something to her in a language she didn’t understand but there was a smug look on her face. She didn’t even notice Missandei before she even spoke. Missandei lowered her head. “Good morning my grace, young prince.”

 

“Good morning Missandei. Will you be joining us for breakfast in the dining hall?” Missandei simply nodded. She gave the warmest smile she could to the bother of them, then patted Rickon head “Yes we will hurry to eat our meal before it gets cold.” She looked at Daenerys “Will you continue walking with us, your grace?”

 

Daenerys tried her best to smile “yes since we are walking the same way? Will your sister be joining us?”

 

Rickon spoke before Sansa could. “Mommy said Sansa has been up long time and I will see her later. And Arya”

 

“Rickon,” She kneels down next to him. “Queen Daenerys asked me a question and it was rude of you to answer for me.” She tried not to raise her voice with him but she knew he would say something hateful that Arya had spoken about Daenerys. She sighed and hugged him tightly to help calm him. “But you are right you will see Sansa later. And Arya is out on patrol.” They both knew the truth. Arya had left Winterfell just so she didn’t have to see Daenerys or Ageon first thing in the morning.

 

“Princess Arya dedication to keeping Winterfell safe is commendable.”

 

“Yes it is.” There was a small growl behind them. Missandei turned around with a small knife out. And the growl got lower. “Please, Missandei put your weapon down.”

 

Missandei “why should I? Your beast threatened my queen.”

 

Rickon laughed and walked over to Shaggydog and hugged him tightly “he was not growling to be mean. That was a laugh growl. He was laughing at Arya. Can’t you tell the different? You can speak so many languages I thought you would understand. Everyone says you can understand what everyone is saying. Maybe you should learn wolf it’s not hard. I know it and I am 6.”

 

Sansa was laughing so hard at what Rickon had said. He had insulted Missandei for not know the different in tones and it seems that Shaggydog is laughing at her too. “Maybe you should walk in before us. I need to compose myself.”

 

Missandei was furious ready to attack Sansa for laughing at her and threating her queen. And she would have if not for Daenerys. “We will take our leave now. That reaction is unbefitting of a queen.”

 

Still laughing Sansa took a deep breath before speaking “Thank you, your grace. I will compose myself before entering the dining hall.” After a few moments after Daenerys and Missandei leave she stops laughing and look at the little wild wolf club. “Thank you for making me laugh and smile but please don’t make fun of Queen Daenerys or her people.”

 

“Why not? I do that to Arya?”

 

“We don’t want to hurt her feelings. You don’t like it when they hurt Arya feelings?” There was a wicked smile on the wild wolf face. Shaggydog once again growled that sounded like a laugh “You wouldn’t like it if they hurt Sansa feelings?”

 

The smile that was once on his face was gone but now filled with anger. Shaggydog looked around and this time the growl was threating. “Sansa has done nothing bad. I will hurt anyone who hurt Sansa or her feeling. I don’t care if it’s Arya.”

 

She has never felt so much love from Rickon. He will make a gallant knight one day. “And that is how they feel about Daenerys. She is their Sansa. She is there queen just like Sansa.”

 

He hung his head “I need to apology don’t I.”

 

She hugged him again. “I won’t say you need to but it would be nice if you did.” Shaggydog nuzzled between them “Come on you too let's go get something to eat before nothing is left.” As they entered the Great Hall almost everyone was there eating. Daenerys was sitting next to Jon at the raised platform for noble guests. She didn’t look so happy to see them entering so late in the mean with a direwolf next to them. Next to her was Aegon who looked very amused at Sansa. Gendry would normally sit next to him but he was on the other side of the table next to Bran, no doubt because Arya was out and he hated sitting near Daenerys. Summer and Ghost sat in front of the table eating their food.

 

As they walked to the table every noble man and woman stood up but before they could speak Sansa help up her hand. “Lords, Ladies, and horned guest I must apology for our late arrival. Please sit and enjoy your meal.” All the Northern Noble house remained stand and only sat as they made their way to the table. Shaggydog joined Summer and Ghost at the foot of the table who were almost done with their meals.

 

Rickon and Sansa made their way to Missandei who was seated near Daenerys on one of the lower tables. He lowered his head and the whole room went quiet. “I am sorry if what I said was rude.”

 

Missandei looked at Daenerys who simply nodded. Missandei bowed lower than Rickon “No young prince. It was not rude but a misunderstanding. But I will accept your apology if you accept mine. I am sorry acting too harsh and fast.”

 

Rickon raised his head and was smiling. “Yes, I do.” Then he ran up to Daenerys and lowered his head again “I am sorry if what I said was rude. I didn’t mean to hurt your feeling.”

 

Daenerys had a no real choice. “I accept your apology also. It was rude what you said but you are trying to fix it. It shows you have the wisdom to see when you are wrong.”

 

“No.” There were some laughs from the Free Folk most notable was Tormund. “I don’t want anyone to make Sansa feel bad. She is our queen and you are their queen. I will treat you like I would treat Sansa.” Then he took the set next to Jon who was beaming which was so different from his normal stoic self. He looked so handsome.

 

Aegon stood up and walked towards Sansa and bowed. “Good morning Queen Sansa.” He offered her his arm. “May I escort you to your seat?”

 

“Thank you, your grace.” Sansa took his arm and they went to her seat next to Jon and Bran. But Jon had pulled out her set before they passed Daenerys. She smiled at Jon as she let go of Aegon arm “Thank you, your grace.” As Sansa sat down she could feel the tension in the air. _Aegon wanting Sansa’s attention, Jon wanting her attention, Daenerys annoyed of the fact she is seeing and all of the noble houses wondering what will happen next_. “Please continue to eat everyone.” Rickon sits on Sansa’s lap and she feeds him his breakfast. She knows he is old enough to feed himself but after what happened the last few nights she wants to baby him. Everyone in the great hall knows that is how Sansa and Rickon are. She is truly a mother to him. As everyone was eating Sansa looked at Gendry than Aegon and Daenerys. “I wish to disuse the future of the Kingdom later th-”

 

“I think that would be perfect.” Tyrion had placed his chalice down.

 

Sansa gave Tyrion Lannister a warm smile but her eyes were as cold as ice. The room went silent, and then in a calm tone, she spoke “Forgive me, my lord. But this discussion is _strictly for the descents_ of Lord Rickard Stark and Lady Lyarra Stark along with King Aegon V Targaryen and Queen Betha Blackwood. If your queen wishes for your advice I am sure she will discuss it with you after.” Jon knew Arya would be sad to missed Sansa speaking that way. She loves when Sansa become the ice queen. “And it will have to be later this afternoon for some things needs to be taken care of beforehand.”

 

Tyrion took a long sip of wine “You mean the **_wild wolf_** needs to be put back in their cage.”

 

Sansa’s tone went very grim “Lord Tyrion, direwolfs should never be in cages. If they are placed in a cage they will break it and attack those who placed them in the cage.”

 

Tyrion smiled “my dear wife”

 

“Former wife.” Jon spoke sharply with Ghost, Summer and Shaggydog growling in front of him. Daenerys was furious that the direwolfs growled at her hand. Her fists were as white as her hair. Rickon had no clue what was going on but he knew that he need to protect Sansa. He grabs her tighter. Bran was simply enjoying the show, eating his potatoes.

 

Tyrion could see his queen mad and it was his fault for disrespecting his former wife and current Winterfell queen in front of their house. He shouldn’t be so informal in public with her. “Forgive me, King Jon. You are correct Queen Sansa is my former wife. My apologies”

 

Aegon smiles and raised his chalice high in the air “To Queen Sansa the queen of love and beauty.” All of the noble house cheered and raised their chalices in the air.

 

Sansa shook her head. “Thank you all but I hardly think myself of the queen of love and beauty. Queen Daenerys is far more beautiful than I. She is truly the queen of love and beauty. To Queen Daenerys.” The cheers were not as loud for Sansa but they were loud enough in the front to make up for it Sansa hoped.

 

After everything calmed down Aegon spoke again. “Is it true that the direwolf are never far from you.” That question was for Jon, Bran and Rickon but he never took his eyes off of Sansa. Jon tightened his grip on his chair but Aegon didn’t seem to notice or care.

 

Bran was the one to speak on the Starks behalf. Sansa was so grateful for. “I can’t speak for Jon or Arya but I can speak for Rickon and myself. Our direwolfs have never been more than 150 feet away from us at any given time since we first met but they are normally they are within 10 feet. Summer had saved my life when an assassin came for me after my fall from Jamie Lannisters.” Tyrion lowered his eyes remembering that it was his brother that pushed him and it was his nephew that ordered him to be killed. “Summer was there for me when we left Winterfell. He protected me along with Shaggydog in the wild. They were there for us when we really didn’t have anyone. They kept us safe. They still do.” Shaggydog had stopped eating enough to look at Bran while Summer walked behind Gendry who was taken back to how quickly he moved. Within a few steps, Summer was behind Bran.

 

“What if our people don’t feel safe around the direwolfs? What about your guest?” When he said it he looked at Daenerys, who was clearly unconformable with the direwolfs.

 

Bran smiled as if he knew he was going to ask the question. “The safety of the people in Winterfell is our foremost concern. Along with how our guest feel. But if you are not aware the direwolfs are loyal and only act on their masters behalf. A Stark has never broken guest right”

 

“What about when your mother when she took me to the Vale?” Tyrion

 

Ageon smiled he loved to taking down Tyrion whenever he could “I _believe_ that the Late Lady Cathelyn asked for you to accompany her at the Crossroads Inn which is in the Riverlands. Which at the time the Late Lord Robb has family in Riverrun but he had no power over. And she was Lady Stark asking the Bannerman of Riverlands in the inn to you to seize on behalf of the Lords they server to await the King’s Justice and you were innocent so you had nothing to worry about.”

 

The tension in the air thicken something need to be done. “I apology on how my mother acted but given the knowledge we know now it’s can understandable. But I can’t excuse what she did. I hope that your favorite red wine and some company from a lovely lady named _Sally_ will help ease you mind Lord Tyrion.”

 

Tyrion had one of the biggest on his face that Sansa had seen in a long time. But it was short lived when he looked at this queen. “Thank you, Queen Sansa, for your offer but I think that the wine will be enough.”

 

“If you will excuse me your graces, my lords, my ladies, noblemen and the free folk but I need to tend to some matter before this afternoon. Queen Daenerys I was hoping to see you possible before the meeting this afternoon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, a common euphemistic name applied to prostitutes in Westeros is "Sallys". When Catelyn is led into the brothel owned by Littlefinger, she shouts in anger that he should be ashamed to bring a noblewoman into such a place, as if she were some "back-alley Sally." When Samwell Tarly is complaining to Jon that several officers in the Night's Watch secretly frequent the brothel in Mole's Town, he says it isn't fair that they swear oaths of celibacy but then flout their vows by sneaking off to enjoy a "Sally on the side".


	4. Late Morning

Sansa, Rickon, and Shaggydog were the last to enter the dining hall and the first to leave. Sansa wanted to get in at least one lessons before Daenerys arrived. But she couldn’t seem to concentrate on teaching and Rickon got bored fast. It was almost a gods sent when Bran and Meera entered the room. She didn’t notice them until Shaggydog started to whimper. They didn’t say anything as they entered, they just smiled at Sansa. Sansa sighed “Rickon why don’t y-” before for she could even finish Rickon and Shaggydog were out the door.

 

Bran laughed. “Sansa, she won’t be in for a while. Just relax until then.” Sansa hated that knowing smile on his face. She wondered how long it would be. “I will see you this afternoon dear sister.”

 

“I will Bran. Thank you for looking out for our pack. And Meera thank you for looking out for the Prince of Winterfell.” Bran got a little red but not enough for Meera to notice.

 

“House Reed as always stood by House Stark and I always have been there for my friends.” Bran got redder while Meera just smiled at him. Sansa loved her to make her brother speechless from time to time.

 

“Have fun you two.” They just smiled and took their leave. She sat by the window and looked at everyone passing by. Sansa was alone with her thoughts. It has been so long since she was alone. She missed it. She didn’t realize how late it had good until Arya had come back. If Arya had missed breakfast she wouldn’t have missed lunch. She would ways come close enough to clean up and not have to face anyone. She knew that Daenerys wouldn’t come right away but she didn’t think it would be this long. It’s nearly midday. What was she trying to prove?

 

Most meals with the Starks, the three Dragons and Daenerys have been the same since the beginning. Aegon would be telling Sansa sweet poem and later be singing sonnets to her. He tried to sing to Daenerys but she acted as if she was above it. He tied it with Arya once and only once at dinner. Nymeria growled and looked like she was going to attack him if Ghost hadn’t pushed her back. Sansa couldn’t help but laugh because she could see Jon ready to hold Arya back from doing something stupid just like her wolf. Gendry looked as if he was going to kill him, which made her laugh even more.

 

Everyone thought that Sansa and Aegon would be married before the next moon the way they flirted with each other at meals. Maybe a few years ago she would have jumped at the chance to marry to. He was a mix of sweet and over the top, she wondered if it was all for show or if that is how he has always been and this was the first time he could be open about it. Rhaegar Targaryen was known for his singing and playing the harp. Maybe he was just like his father.

 

Daenerys wanted to meal to end. She wanted the visit in the North to end. She finished her meal first and always left with grace. Gendry tried his best to keep his food down because he was the new Lord of Stormends and he had to keep his composure in front of the North. Even though Aegon stopped flirting with Arya at meals that didn’t mean he stopped trying to get a rise out of her. Gendry started to hate his cousin for being able to talk so smoothly. He even saw Arya smile a few times at him. But Sansa believed that she was killing Aegon in her mind.

 

Jon didn’t say much but it was written all over his face he was unhappy. He couldn’t be open with Sansa yet. Although many thought them as the second Ned and Cat so they were already accepting. Not all were accepting mainly because they themselves wanted to marry Jon or Sansa. Bran seemed like the only one who enjoyed the daily show. Part of Sansa felt that this was all just for Bran’s amusement, that this could have been resolved weeks ago. Sansa was so busy thinking about the family and her soon to be family that she didn’t hear Jon enter the room. She only noticed him when his arms were wrapped around her which caused her to jump.

 

“You don’t look happy my Queen.” Jon kissed her cheek ever so lightly.

 

Sansa just leaned into him “I am just tired, my King.”

 

“My sweet Sansa, you need to rest. You do too much for everyone.”

 

“I would have gotten more sleep this morning if my King didn’t wish to see me so early.”

 

Jon laughed “Can you blame me? It feels like a life time since I last held you, truly held you.”

 

Sansa tuned around to face her love “It’s only been a week when we were last intimate my dragon.”

 

“I am a wolf. And our children will be wolves, not dragons.” He kissed her intensely leaving her breathless. “And no that was the last time you were on my lips. Well before this morning.”

 

“You know we can’t risk it. I can’t be with a child until after everything is settled. So many things are in the air.” As he pulled her in she never wanted to leave his arms. She never wanted to leave him again. She never wanted to be apart from their pack.

 

“I know. This is so complex.”

 

“You are telling me. Aegon who everyone thought died was alive in the golden company and the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. You are the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. You are the King of the North and maybe now the crown prince of the Iron Throne. Daenerys is my sister. She is the daughter of my father first wife Lady Ashara Dayne who everyone thought was your mother. And poor Sweet Robin to find out his actual father killed his mother.”

 

“Don’t forget about Robb.” Jon looked dejected

 

_My father raised two of his nephews like his own sons_. “He raised you and Robb like his own son. That is the kind of man he was.”

 

Jon smiled “the only one of his children who looked like him is Arya. But her personality is all Lyanna.”

 

_I still can’t believe that Robb was not my father’s true heir. Even after knowing the facts. Robb was our uncle Brandon and my mother child. After Petyr Baelish challenged Uncle Brandon to a duel and almost died my mother begged Brandon to spare his life. Brandon was not as noble as my father. According to many people Uncle Brandon he had taken many maidenhoods. But it’s safe to assume that he took my mother’s maidenhood after Baelish challenged him and she got pregnant with Robb. Then within two_ weeks _, he killed_ by _the Mad King. And within two months she married his younger brother Eddard Stark. I assume my grandfather Hoster Tully told him that my mother was carrying his brother’s child. So he had to marry my mother if only to keep his brother’s child alive. My grandfather Hoster tricked Lysa into drinking a potion that caused her to miscarry and I am sure he told my father if he didn’t marry my mother that he would trick her to drink the potion too. She knew that Hoster would have made Catelyn drink the potion too and Robb wouldn’t have been born_.

 

Then her thoughts went to her late uncle Brandon. She remembered that Lady Barbrey Dustin had told her that she was almost my aunt because Brandon never wanted to marry my mother; it was our grandfather Lord Rickard decision. Sansa smiled thinking about how Lady Dustin spoke about her uncle. She was still very much in love with him. When she looked at Jon he had a very perplexed look on his face. “Lady Dustin is a bitter woman as you know but every time she spoke about Brandon there was a twinkle in her eye. She looks like a young maiden in love for the first time.”

 

Jon laughed “I can’t imagine her with a smile”

 

“It’s true, every time.”

 

“I am done talking about our family past. I want to think about our future.”

 

“Can you see the future? Has the Lord of light blessed you with his sight?”

 

“No. I will make it happen. I swear on my honor. We will rebuild Winterfell”

 

“You are just as honorable as any Stark. That is one more reason we need to make this arrangement as soon as possible. Or you will marry someone out of duty and not love. Or I wi-”

 

“You will not marry Aegon.” Jon pulled her in tighter. “He maybe my brother but he is no more worthy of your hand than Tyrion. I am glad my first act as King was to annul your marriage to him. Even if Daenerys and I were to marry” they both held their breath. They hated that Jon and Daenerys almost married. “I would make sure you would marry a true northern man.”

 

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. “I want to marry you. You are a true northern man. The only reason why I would have remarried Tyrion was so Arya could stay here or be a warrior. But things changed after knowing that Daenerys was a Stark and not a Targaryen. She needs to marry Aegon to get to the Iron Throne. She no longer has the blood to claim it. And with her dragons choosing the last three Targaryen males she can’t go back to Meereen with any dragons. She was barely keeping the peace with them. But if she married you she could stil-”

 

“No I will marry you and we will rebuild Winterfell.”

 

“Even if they find out that Daenerys is my sister it won’t change the line of succession because she is a woman. But if they find out that Robb was not my fathers the rest of our births come into question. Only Arya looked like your father. No telling what the noble house will do.”

 

“But they can’t prove it even if they knew the truth. And they will still follow us. We have proven ourselves more than worthy. I have died for what I believe in. You have found resources to aid the troops. Bran has given sound counsel on dealing with the white walkers. Arya is one of the finest warriors around. And who couldn’t love Rickon?”

 

“I know I am just worried.”

 

Jon spoke quietly “I am more worried if our child has white hair?” Sansa was not sure if he could have pulled her closer without becoming one but somehow he did. “I don’t know what I would do if they suggest that our child was Aegon and yours.”

 

Sansa kiss seemed to have melted away any doubt he had. “Did you know that Margaery Tyrell mother Alerie Tyrell has long silver hair?” He surprised that someone had silver hair. He had never been further than Dragon Stone. He shook his head loosening his hold on her. “No, she is not Valyrian but she is from House Hightower which the Southern part of the Reach. You were born in the South. We could say that your mother was sliver hair just like her. Having white or sliver hair is not rare in the south. We can make this work. We will make it work.”

 

“Did you know that the former Lord of Bear Island Jorah Mormont wife was Lynesse Hightower?” He wondered why she would bring her up. “She is the sister of Alerie Tyrell. Unlike her sister, she has blond hair. I have red hair and Arya have dark brown like you. As long as someone in the family has the same hair color we can say they look like them. Our children and grandchild can have Red hair like me, my mother or grandfather. They can have dark brown hair like you, Arya, my father or even from my grandmother. Although she had light brown hair her siblings had dark brown hair. And if they have sliver or white or even blond hair we can say it from your mother’s side.”

 

Jon thought about lying who his mother was, his uncle lied to protect him. He would lie to protect his wife and children. He knows his mother wouldn’t be upset knowing her grandchildren are safe. But to lie to his people was not the right thing. Ned always did what was right regardless of how he felt. “Sansa”

 

“Jon, my father your uncle made sure you were safe. You will make sure our children are safe. But if you are worried that one of  my children will have sliver hair maybe you will have to marry Dany and I wil-”

 

“No I will not marry her and you will not marry him. We will stay here and live happily rebuilding Winterfell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In AGOT in Catelyn X (chapter 63) page 695 in paper back   
> “At least he had left her with more than words; he had given her a son. Nine moons had waxed and waned, and Robb had been born in Riverrun while his father still warred in the south. She had brought him forth in blood and pain, not knowing whether Ned would ever see him. Her son. He had been so small”
> 
> It takes 28 days for the moon to make a complete cycle. 28*9= 252. And for a baby to be born it take 40 which is 280 days. Even if we add another half a cycle it would only be 266 days which is only 38 weeks. A preterm or premature baby is delivered before 37 weeks of your pregnancy. Late preterm infants are born between 34 and 37 weeks. Which one reason why she could have said he was born so small. But then again I don’t remember how she describes her other children after birth. All of her children could have been born small like Rob. Or maybe because he was so pure and small she couldn’t believe it. 
> 
> When I was born I was 7lbs while one of my brothers was born at 8lbs and 3oz but my youngest brother was born two months early at 6lbs and 5oz. The doctors said if he was born at the full term he would have been close to 10lbs. While one of my cousins was born at 6lb 1oz at full term, so size can be relevant. 
> 
> A pregnancy can last up to 42 weeks and sperm can survive up to 5 days inside of fertile cervical fluid under the right conditions. So 42*7= 294 days plus the 5 days for the egg to get fertilizer Catelyn could have been pregnant for 299 days. Which would have been 10 waxed and waned moons, I know it sounds crazy but stranger things have happened in Westeros. And George hardly gives crystal clear dates. Robert's Rebellion lasts less than a year but how long is that? 10 months? 11 months? This year (2017) week 42 is October 16 to 22 which is the 10th month of the year. Robb was born shortly before the end of Robert's Rebellion how long is that? A month? Two months? 
> 
> Littlefinger challenged Brandon to a duel for Catelyn hand just before they were to wed and the start of Robert's Rebellion. It took Ned at least one month to get to Riverrun and make the alliance with Lord Hoster Tully. So Rob could be Brandon Starks. I truly believe that part of Catelyn would lie to herself to protect her children. Why else would she see Jon as a threat to her children? Unless one of them is not Neds and that could begin to question the rest of her children legitimacy. That is what Cersei worried about. Just saying.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my other story but this one wouldn't get out of my head


End file.
